


Friends - Definitions May Vary

by Slades_Snowflakes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slades_Snowflakes/pseuds/Slades_Snowflakes
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Lex Luther are not friends.However, Bruce Wayne's persona Brucie is about to re-define whatfriendsmeans.  And due to a series of weird and random moments, Bruce is about to learn that Lex Luthor could be afriend.  Whatever that means.





	Friends - Definitions May Vary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brucie Wayne and mistletoe never mix.

Everyone has secrets.  And Bruce Wayne has many.  Over the years, he has cultivated so many secrets that they are engraved in his very nature; the seams that keep his life private, in order. All of Bruce's secrets make up who he is and there are no secrets that he’d willing change.  Except one. There is one secret that he considers the most dangerous, equal parts embarrassing and horrifying. 

The secret is that, no matter how much time Bruce has spent trying to ‘retire’ from the limelight that is billionaire parties and glorified galas, Bruce can't seem to get rid of Brucie Wayne.   After spending the last twenty years trying to outshine and out dumb his personality to cover his nightly activities, Brucie Wayne has become a part of who Bruce is. Now with Dick grooming to be the new Batman, as well as the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises, there is no reason for Bruce to throw himself into the Brucie act, being wild and uncontrollable just for the cameras.  However, no matter how much he tries, Bruce can’t seem to kick Brucie. 

It's not that Bruce likes the parties and fake people and long nights.  He hates them with the very core of his being. Bruce's problem is almost Pavlovian in nature, for once a champagne glass is put in his hand or a petite hand grabs his arm, Brucie is there.  And since he's been Brucie for so long, whenever a photographer says jump, he doesn't even bother asking how high anymore. Cause Brucie Wayne always jumps to attention. To be the biggest, the loudest, the most attention-getting fool that the paparazzi will love and adore.

And that's a problem.  A big one. Especially tonight at Luther’s Christmas Gala.  Bruce’s intent here was simple; Wayne Enterprise had recently acquired the tech company Novastem out from under Luthor's reach and Bruce was trying to find out why Luthor wanted that company so badly. He did not come to this party to ham the cameras and make a scene.  But like a moth to a flame, it just takes a flash of a lense, and Bruce stands up taller, wraps his arm around the nearest waist and smiles. With minimal thought or effort, he's moving around with his newly acquired ‘arm candy’, following the photographer's commands like a puppet to pulled strings.

With the Brucie persona on, Bruce would have probably spent the whole night chasing camera flashes and flirting, except the painful grip that latches onto his elbow as soon as the first photos are taken.  Even through the pain, he can tell that the grip is only a warning, but it is enough to break the hypnosis that the cameras seem to have on him. Without turning away from the photographers, Bruce looks over his shoulder and comes face to face with Mercy.  “Sir.” While her death glare is directed at Bruce, her words are being directed to Luthor, who is right next to Bruce, eyeing the arm Bruce has wrapped around his waist. The same arm that Mercy has in a death grip.

Being the World's greatest detective, Bruce is able to deduce a lot of things really quickly.  Oddly enough, the first thing Bruce notices is the mistletoe above them. This is an odd thing to grab his attention since no one else seems to have noticed it yet.  Probably due to the fact that Bruce had just manhandled his corporate rival into a series of friendly photos. Photos that the press is having a hayday with, if you count how many lenses and flashes are being directed at them.  Bruce isn't worried about that, the photos will be easy to turn into a weird PR benefit. Something about the Christmas spirit and good will to all. 

What does worry Bruce is that the Daily Planet has sent their two ‘finest’ to this event.  The couple is near the edge of the group of photographers, eyes on Luthor and Bruce as if if they blink, this weird Twilight Zone moment might vanish.  Clark looks mostly confused, and maybe a little concerned for the wellbeing of the Justice League’s only benefactor at the hands of Mercy. However, Lois looks like she is already transcribing tomorrow's headline.  It’s sure to be something garish like ‘Business Bullies or Corporate Couple?’ Bruce won't like it, but he can work with that PR as well as any other. 

Next thing to catch his attention is Dick.  Dick is near one of the exits, clenching a champagne glass so tight it may break.  His face is scrunched in concentration, but it is gone just as quickly as it came. The look that replaces it could only be described as the anticipation of watching a train wreck, his other hand starts to reach for the phone in his pocket.  Assuming that Dick’s plan of attack didn't actually have any attacks in it, Bruce turns his attention to the last, biggest concern, the said train wreck. Lex Luthor.

For the years Bruce has known and fought against Luthor, he always considered Luthor a man of extremes;  he leans to either extreme control or extreme emotions. And it seems this situation has Luthor emoting more than Bruce is use to. Bruce watches with fascination as several emotions war on Luthor's face, surprised that none of them were unadulterated rage.  Luthor sends a pointed look at Mercy, judging her for her too protective actions, before turning his gaze to Bruce. 

Only due to Bruce's close proximity and his hyper focus on Luther does Bruce catch a microexpression on Luthor's face, the corner of his mouth slowly turning upwards.  Unsure if the motion is a snarl at Bruce or a smirk at whatever Luthor would possible find funny about this situation, Bruce waits with bated breath on the outcome of Luthor’s decision.  Luthor furrows his brow as he glanced down again at Bruce's arm, and Bruce thinks that Luthor will just signal Mercy to kill Bruce in front of all these people, to hell with the consequences.

But apparently covering up the death of your multi-million dollar competitor was just too much effort for the already busy evening.  Bruce can only watch in surprise as Luthor's face morphs into a fake smile as bright as Brucie's. Luthor wraps his arm around Bruce’s waist and turns away from Mercy to face the cameras again,  “What's a few photos among  _ friends _ ?”

The quiet but harsh emphasis on the word friend is equal parts mocking and condescending, but it is emphasized more by the arm that clenches tightly around Bruce's waist, forcing him to hide a flinch. Bruce knows the younger man is showing that he is in charge of this situation, that this whole situation is happening because Luthor is letting it happen. 

Having spent more than a decade fighting against Luthor the Villain as well as Luthor the Corporate man, Bruce knows this is a challenge.  But never a challenge he's had to deal with before. It's a challenge that he’s unsure if he wants to challenge or if he even know how to. He ends up following Lex's direction and faces the paparazzi again, only for another camera flash to light up his vision. The need to stand up and show off quickly overcomes him.

At this point he's not sure if he's Bruce or Brucie, but he knows that his hand feels cold against Lex’s cheek as he slowly turns the younger man's face back to his.  Knowing he has the man's attention, Bruce slowly looks up and watches with great satisfaction as Luthor’s grey eyes follow the direction up. Bruce grins at the micro scowl that crosses Luthor's face as he spots the mistletoe.  With a soft whisper, Bruce leans in, “And what is a kiss among enemies?”

Bruce had made many mistakes in his life.  Not all of them can be blamed on Brucie Wayne.  But this one he is blaming on Brucie. 100% blaming on Brucie.  Cause only Brucie would dare kiss one of the most manipulative masterminds in the world, mistletoe or not.  And not as a means of a challenge, or heaven forbid, to actually get laid. No. He did it for the flash and the fame.  Bruce knows that he can only pray for a merciful death to follow this.

However, as the milliseconds tick by, his lips stayed gently pressed to Lex's lips in a chaste kiss.  Bruce is surprised. Bruce Wayne is terrified. Not only did Luthor let this happen, he's continuing to let it happen.  As the cameras flashed around them, and the roar of shock and surprised onlookers surrounded them, it dawns on Bruce that he might not be dealing with Luthor the Villain nor Luthor the Corporate man anymore. 

It seems Bruce isn't the only one dealing with a disconnected persona.  However, unlike Bruce's camera persona to stand out and make a scene, Lex Luther had tailored his entire camera persona to  _ not _ causing a scene.  When in the spotlight, Lex has always handled everything with the precision and power of a man in control.  And though Bruce can feel Lex's fingernails digging into his side with the intent to hurt, Lex does not pull abruptly away; he doesn't violently push Bruce away, he does not yell or scream or curse Bruce out.  He keeps contact with the kiss enough to make it gentle and friendly before he slowly pulls his head back. 

With his attention no longer focused on Lex's lips and the bizarre situation he has got himself into, Bruce noticed that not only is his side still burning from the death grip Lex has on it, but he can also feel his bones grinding together, his elbow still at the mercy of Mercy's grip.  He also notices that the camera flashes had double in amount since before the kiss. And for the first time in a long time, Bruce finds himself at a loss.

He.. He really needs to do some damage control.  This is getting too outta hand; is already too far outta control. He needs to walk away from this, quickly.  Time for a tactical retreat. Bruce puts on a blindingly wide smile as he slowly backs away from the pair, casually shaking off their grips.  Seeing that he is in the clear, he opens his mouth for some kind of farewell. “I’ll take the rest of that in the coat closet.  _ Later _ .”  The lascivious comment leaves his mouth, accompanied by wink and a smirk.  As he walks away, the need to face palm himself hits Bruce like a wave of regret.  Brucie Wayne is going to be the death of him.

Bruce’s only saving grace tonight is that apparently all the paparazzi seems to stay with the host of the party and Bruce is able to break away from the group without incident.  However, before he can make a hasty retreat, he spots Dick striding towards him, though his attention is focused on his phone. Not ready to deal with any type of conversation that's about to happen, Bruce snags the glass of champagne from Dick’s other hand as he nears, “I will give you my entire company, right now, for your silence.”

A grin breaks out across Dick’s face though he doesn't bother looking up, “Bruce, I don't think it's my silence you should be worried about. I'm not the only one that saw it.  I'm not the only one who took photos. Actually, I’m the only one that hasn’t posted them yet.” Bruce frowned at his son, “Yet?” Dick continued to mess with his phone, ignoring his father’s tone.  “Of course, gotta make sure you look cute together.” With a big flourish, he presented his phone to Bruce, showing a photo editing app with a star-filtered photo of Bruce and Lex kissing, covered in BFF and Heart stickers.  

With a voice as cold as the dead of night, Bruce walked around Dick towards the exit, “I disown you.”  As Bruce leaves the gala, he is followed by an echoing cackle; a laugh shorten with a gasp, “Wait! We need to talk hashtags!”


End file.
